Greg and Morgan
The relationship between Greg Sanders and Morgan Brody and it is one of the newest relationship in the show. The relationship was nicknamed Morganders by fans. At 73 seconds, Greg was introduced to Morgan by Nick and Greg was slightly flirty towards Morgan but their conversation lead to an awkward pause after meeting Morgan , Greg was suprised that Morgan is Ecklie's daughter and Nick also warned Greg not to do what he was thinking because Morgan is Ecklie's daughter. At Tell-Tale Hearts, It was Morgan's first case and she is still adjusting living in Vegas. As her first task was to check for evidence of the surrounding areas as Greg was processing the inside of the crime scene. In Bittersweets was Morgan's and Greg's first case together alone and it was revealed that Morgan is not interested in dating a co-worker as Greg trying to look his best to impress Morgan and Greg was slightly jealous when Morgan was interested in handsome male model who is advertising chocolate. In CSI Down Greg continued to be flirty with Morgan and he was extremely worried when a medavac helicopter which was Morgan onboard was hijacked and Greg was deeply concerned for Morgan's safety more than the rest of the team. Greg expressed his anger on the hijacker's daughter when she set her father up to trap and sent a gang after them. Even yelling "If they hurt her I swear to you!" while being held back and taken out of the room, but not before he kicks over a nearby chair. In Crime After Crime When Greg got back from examining everyone at a party that the Host was murdered, D.B. tells him to go help Morgan on a case and meet her at a motel. He walks away with a smug smile on his face while D.B. calls back "It's a crime scene, not a date!" during which he still has a smile on his face. In Stealing home D.B. Russell told Morgan to find the murder weapon and she can take "her boyfriend Greg" with her and leaving Morgan with a confused look on her face. In CSI Unplugged They run into each other. When she explains that she is stressed because she cannot figure out what a white substance was and she said "Russell told me to use my head and my hands. I'm using my head, my hands, not so helpful" and he says "Maybe I have another idea for your hands." Her reaction prompts him to quickly explain himself. At the end of the episode, when she is about to put the old microscope back, he comes up to her and asks her if she's sure about that and that it might come in handy. Quotes: Greg to Morgan: " You miss me already?" (CSI Down) Greg: "You need professional help?" Morgan:"Oh you offering your services?" Gallery: Tumblr lv8h4lDbZF1r4zu7co2 r1 500.jpg Tumblr lv8h4lDbZF1r4zu7co1 500.jpg Tumblr lsmnmctUfA1qda2t2.gif Tumblr lsnrjjlJgW1qzmpuho1 250.gif Tumblr lsixwi3X9q1qf8i1wo1 500.jpg Tumblr lsi2heY9Pi1qf8i1wo1 500.jpg Cd4.jpg 101306 D0646b.jpg 100939 D0616b.jpg 100864 D0298b.jpg 101306 D0616b.jpg 4224361222 6d22534f98.jpg cac42.jpg images1234.jpg tumblr_lsnrjjlJgW1qzmpuho2_250.gif tumblr_lzahv4Mf321r7u8h2.jpg tumblr_ltdlzypn2m1qgq3xn.gif 101297_D0466b.jpg cac1acef44fa2354df5ef13110036222.jpg GW430-69.jpg|How they met? images (1)nbklnhklbnrkjl.jpg images12460.jpg images (30000.jpg images (400000000000000000000000000000000).jpg images (5000000000000000000).jpg images (6000000000000).jpg images (7).jpg|Morgan taking her "Boyfriend Greg" out images0000000000000000000000.jpg|Greg meeting Morgan tumblr_lzi4m0oSEM1rpw3pao8_1280.jpg tumblr_lzi4m0oSEM1rpw3pao7_1280.jpg tumblr_lzwk8jcyqA1rpw3pao2_1280.jpg tumblr_lzwk8jcyqA1rpw3pao1_1280.jpg tumblr_lzyw1lOaDJ1r2djmco4_1280.jpg Tumblr ltkr4wiozt1qknpp3o3 500.gif Tumblr ltkr4wiozt1qknpp3o2 500.gif Tumblr ltkr4wiozt1qknpp3o1 500.gif tumblr_ltkourEajG1qknpp3o1_250.gif tumblr_ltkourEajG1qknpp3o2_500.gif tumblr_ltkourEajG1qknpp3o3_500.gif tumblr_ltkourEajG1qknpp3o4_500.gif tumblr_ltkourEajG1qknpp3o5_500.gif tumblr_ltkourEajG1qknpp3o6_500.gif tumblr_ltkourEajG1qknpp3o8_500.gif Videos: thumb|left|300pxthumb|left|300pxthumb|left|300px